ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaitō
Gaitō (外套 Cloak) is an enigma within the Bellua universe. Rumors of his identity remain scattered across the world, and none but he can ascertain his own identity. He appears to act as the messenger of "The Organization", but holds some unexplained connection to Lamia. He is also sometimes referred to as the White Raven (白烏 Shirogarasu) for his physiology and tendency to cause cold winds to appear wherever he treads. Appearance Gaitō truly is an enigma among men and women alike. Even his compatriots aren't capable of coming near the cold, dispassionate individual that is Gaitō. Such an enigmatic personality is reflected in his appearance, which is virtually impossible to decipher. From what can be seen, Gaitō is a relatively thin man, who appears to be in his teenager years. However, considering that he has been alive since The Organization's foundings, he is likely much older than he lets on. He appears to have rather fair skin, and slightly angular facial features from what can be seen. Most of his body is covered by a rather simplistic black cloak, which is long-sleeved and goes down to his calves, which are covered by a pair of boots. All that is revealed of his skin is a small V-neck portion and the face underneath his eyes. He consistently holds his blade with him, and it doesn't appear to cut him regardless of what he attempts to do. Additionally, he has revealed that the name of this cloak is Tōōi, and will not ever expose his face unless he so wishes. Personality Gaitō is truly an enigma among men. His exact personality, allegiances and the like can never be pinpointed by anyone, because he never lets anybody close enough to take a guess. From what has been seen in his common interactions, this particular messenger is generally seen as a rather aloof, somewhat goofy and extroverted young man. He holds no qualms in conversation, and is actually quite talkative when push comes down to shove. Nonetheless, his mannerisms are quite rude, and he rarely addresses anybody as a senior, except for Lamia, who he refers to as "-sama" for unknown reasons. Gaitō is a relatively philosophical man, who appears to look at things from an objective perspective. Thanks to his job, he has seen most of the world, and is quite able with his geography and his general knowledge, enough to recognize most people he has only heard rumors of. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master of Swordsmanship Master of Swordsmanship: A swordsman is someone whose heart can be read through his sword. This is the measure of a true swordsman's power. However, Gaitō is far beyond such a simple precipice within his swordsmanship. His sword cannot be "felt", his heart cannot be read, nor can his emotions be determined. His sword exists solely to kill, and nothing more. The will of Gaitō exists within himself, and nothing else. It is for this reason that Gaitō has fought so many powerful opponents without demonstrating even the slightest inkling of true fear. Such a philosophy reflects through Gaitō's blade flawlessly, to an extent that nobody has ever gone before. Some have been able to hide some of the intention that lies within their blade, but Gaitō hides every single portion of it. When he draws his blade, it becomes not an extension of himself, but a completely separate being. It is almost as if his blade is a sentient entity, a snake of sorts one could say. His swordsmanship is regarded as unpredictable, impossible to stop through conventional means. It cannot be deciphered by simple logic, for it is constantly changing its appearance. The blade guises itself in camouflage, briefly exposes itself, and then changes appearance once again. Continually it abandons and regrows its feathers, making it unable to be caught through any means that exist within mankind's mind. Accordingly so, Gaitō's fighting style has been labelled as "impossible to follow", with even elite opponents having an extraordinarily difficult time keeping up with him. Gaitō is constantly laced with an aura of composure, but his attacks are relentless when they do begin. His strikes are at a constant offensive, using a single hand to eviscerate his enemy from a variety of angles from right in front of them. But then he quickly weaves deception into this style; demonstrated through his underhanded tactics to keep an enemy off guard. This was primarily demonstrated against in a previous battle with Yuitsu Kusaki, who was nearly caught in his onslaught of relentless attacks that begun with a simple distraction, such as using fragments of wood or the sleeve of his cloak. But aside from such simplistic means, he incites fear very regularly within his opponents, leaving them to maintain a distance from them, which he then puts to his advantage. Truthfully told, it is almost impossible to gain the upper-hand against Gaitō, for his skill in manipulating the battlefield and his enemies psyche to his favor is far beyond the ordinary. But if Gaitō is ever caught off guard, it is usually done so on purpose. His reflexes have been honed to a point where he only takes the blink of an eye to counter a potentially lethal strike. Even with his small sword, he packs it with enough strength to counter strikes from the likes of the greatest swordsmen with nothing but a single hand. Even then, he demonstrates very little tension, and quickly is able to use such a situation to gain the upper hand. He can flawlessly maneuver his blade around an opponent's due to its small size, subsequently leaving them momentarily disarmed as he goes in for the kill. His skill in parrying gives him virtually no openings to be found, which further reinforces that his fighting style revolves around the exploitation of openings to pit to his advantage. White Raven Physiology Quotes *(To his superiors) "I apologize, but there is only one person who knows what lies underneath this frozen shroud, known as Tōōi. Heh, it is as if they made this cloak to make me keep my word. What a shrewd person they were." Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Humans